A Small Miracle
by SnowXGoth
Summary: Pain was all Ikuto knew... loneliness etched into his heart being his only companion... He had built barriers protecting him from the cruel, dark world he had grown to known.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!... but a girl can dream.**

"You are the most insolent, worthless little brat!" His 'father' growled through clenched teeth, face flushed with fury.

"No..." He backed away. "It won't happen again!" Sinking down Ikuto dug his fingers into his hair. Fragile... broken... "I'm sorry," he mumbled, desperately pleading for the man hovering over him to stop.

"Where were you?" He asked threateningly quiet. Ikuto would rather he had yelled because then he wouldn't have heard the rage trembling in his 'father's' voice. Advancing on Ikuto, he thrust the boy against the wall releasing the last of his anger through kicks.

Pain was all Ikuto knew... loneliness etched into his heart being his only companion... He had built barriers protecting him from the cruel, dark world he had grown to known. His once vivacious cerulean eyes now held no emotion, staring blankly at his surroundings. He had long since given up on happiness, believing it to be a mere illusion. Darkness surrounded him... Happiness eluded him... Curled up on the floor Ikuto cringed in pain. Everyday he went through the same suffering wishing the darkness would just consume him allowing him to forget. Tears free falling from his midnight eyes, cuts gracing his face, lips chapped, Ikuto closed his eyes escaping into a painless world where he was... FREE...

Cringing, Ikuto gripped his pounding head, trying to suppress the pain... Stumbling, he leaned against a tree using it as a support to stable him as a wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him.

"Ikuto!" A honey- covered voice rang out causing said boy to glance up. A delighted smile crept up at the innocent figure approaching him. Shaking his head in silent humor, Ikuto watched the girl silently waiting for her to catch her breath. No matter how many times he had pushed her away and hurt her, she would always be smiling.

After regaining her strength, Amu glanced up at Ikuto with a dazzling smile until noticing the appearance of the older boy. Eyes clouded with worry Amu reached up with a shaking hand gently caressing Ikuto's cheek. Brushing her fingers over his bruises and chapped lips. Amu looked up and was met by guarded, pain filled eyes. Feeling comfort in her touch Ikuto drew her closer, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his tired eyes.

Tears fell from the Joker's amber orbs as she gripped onto the fabric of Ikuto's shirt. This boy in front of her held so much misery... yet he smiled for her, saved her, and cared... no, loved her. Smiling slightly at the thought she promised... one day... when she freed him and he wasn't the enemy ... she would tell him... tell him she loved him.

Gripping Amu tighter Ikuto nuzzled his head deeper into her hair. She was his light... his reason to smile, to laugh... Amu was his purpose in life and he would die for her. One day... he promised... he would be free and he would tell her... tell her he loved her... but until then...

"Is my strawberry worried about me?" he teased, his eyes twinkling with life.

Glad to see her neko back to normal, the girl smiled before deciding to play along... "You baka hentai cosplay neko!" Amu shrieked eyes twinkling from felicity and a light red hue adorning her face.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto- hahaha- if you don't- hahahaha- stop tickling me... I'm going to- hahaha- kill you! Amu said between fits of laughter. She knew it had been a mistake allowing this Cheshire cat to follow her home. They had started off teasing each other but one thing led to another and somehow the smirking violinist had ended up on top of the Joker tickling her senseless.<p>

"I'll stop if you give me what I asked for..."

"No- hahaha- way pervert!"

"Well then I guess we'll be stuck like this for a while..." Ikuto mocked exasperated.

"F-fine!"

Seeing as she finally gave in Ikuto stopped his restless fingers from tickling her stomach completely releasing his hold on her much to Amu's delight.

"I'm so going to get you after this," the ever so blushing Amu threatened playfully and so she leaned forward... But alas it never was this easy for Ikuto. Amu broke away from his hold and ran away, pink hair trailing behind her and laughter echoing through the room. The boy rolled his eyes while pouting and chased after his strawberry determined to catch her... and get that kiss.

"GET OUT OF MY BED BAKA HENTAI COSPLAY NEKO!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
